


Perspective

by gardnerhill



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, M/M, Old Married Couple, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intrigueing (Ruth_Anna)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=intrigueing+%28Ruth_Anna%29).



Last year it had been a book, a mint-condition contemporary printing of _A Tale of Two Cities_. He’d felt as old as that book, as dusty and useless. He was watching younger people fly off on adventures he’d once undergone, and had been awash in self-pity.

This year it was a plant, a Japanese peace lily – known for its resiliency and forgiving nature, it thrived on neglect. All he felt this year was gratitude, profound gratitude for every gift his age had given him, including the miracle he held in his arms.

"Happy birthday, Jim.”

He kissed Spock. “It is.”


End file.
